totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Azjatyckie klimaty cz.2
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 11 Chris i Chef siedzą w kabinie pilota. Chris: 'Czas na kontynuację wspaniałej wycieczki! Ale najpierw krótkie przypomnienie. Więc w poprzednim odcinku postanowiłem odpocząć trochę od wyspy i wyruszyłem z naszą finałową szóstką do Azji. Pierwszym przystankiem były Chiny. Tam odbyło się pierwsze wyzwanie polegające na zjedzeniu „pysznych” azjatyckich potraw. Najlepiej poradziła sobie z tym Vanessa. Następnie polecieliśmy do Japonii. Drugim zadaniem uczestników było wydostanie się z ogromnego bazaru. Jedni radzili sobie lepiej, a inni nieco gorzej, głównie przez naszego starego kumpla Harolda, który próbował utrudnić zawodnikom wykonanie tego wyzwania. Ostatecznie Pauline miała najwięcej szczęścia i zwyciężyła, natomiast Vanessa za bardzo skupiła się na przeglądaniu stoisk, co kosztowało ją zawaleniem zadania i eliminacją. Zostało już tylko pięciu frajerów. Kto podzieli los Vanessy i odpadnie w trakcie wycieczki? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! W samolocie ''Uczestnicy byli w trakcie lotu do następnego miejsca. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Niewiele brakowało do tego, żebym odpadła… Ale na całe szczęście tak się nie stało! Nadal jestem w grze i nadal mogę dokopać Ashley! Poza tym nie wiem, czy Orlando zrobił to celowo, czy też nie, ale naraził mnie na eliminację, gdy tuż przed wyjściem znacznie przyspieszył zostawiając mnie w tyle… (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Szkoda, że Vanessa odpadła… Od dłuższego czasu była tutaj moją najbliższą koleżanką. Teraz pozostaje mi tylko Ashley, której i tak zależy tylko na wygraniu tego programu. W sumie to nawet nie wiem, czy ona na serio mnie lubi. Wydaje mi się, że tak, ale w końcu ta dziewczyna jest dosyć podstępna… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Cóż, straciłam sojuszniczkę. A było już tak blisko do wywalenia Jennifer… Ale nie muszę się jeszcze zbyt bardzo tym martwić. Nadal mam przewagę, bo przy głosowaniu najpewniej będę miała dwie osoby po swojej stronie. O ile jeszcze kiedyś doczekamy się głosowania. Warto będzie też na wszelki wypadek zabawić się w sabotowanie przeciwników w trakcie wyzwania. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Muszę w końcu wygrać w jakimś wyzwaniu! W Chinach niewiele brakowało do zwycięstwa, a w Japonii nawaliłem przez tą głupią pomyłkę Jennifer. A skoro już o niej mowa… Chyba lepiej będzie dać sobie z nią spokój. Ona bardziej przynosi mi pecha niż szczęście. Sam mogę poradzić sobie o wiele lepiej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Jeszcze nie wyleciałam… Jestem już w finałowej piątce… I nawet wygrałam ostatnie zadanie… Chyba czas w siebie trochę uwierzyć. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że wcześniej się w ogóle nie starałam, ale teraz chyba warto już na serio zawalczyć o zwycięstwo. Nawet mimo tego, że mam trudnych przeciwników do pokonania. Himalaje ''Samolot wylądował w dosyć mocno zaśnieżonej części gór. Uczestnicy drżeli z zimna, podczas gdy Chris i Chef mieli na sobie zimowe kurtki i czapki. 'Chris: '''Witajcie w Himalajach! Trochę tu zimno, co nie? '''Ashley: '„Trochę” to za mało powiedziane. Nie dostaniemy żadnych kurtek? 'Chris: '''Niestety dla was nic nie zabraliśmy, a nasz niski budżet nie pozwala nam na takie bezsensowne wydatki. Tak czy siak nie zostaniecie tu na długo. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie flagi i przyniesienie jej tutaj do mnie. Flaga jest gdzieś w tamtych okolicach. ''Pokazał ręką przed siebie. 'Chris: '''A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie powinna być dalej niż jakieś pięć kilometrów stąd. '''Jennifer: '''Mamy iść taki kawał drogi?! '''Chris: '''Ah, no tak, zapomniałbym. Do dyspozycji macie dwa skutery śnieżne. Mogą pomieścić do trzech osób, więc to już od was zależy, czy chcecie z kimś współpracować. Oczywiście zwycięzca tego zadania może być tylko jeden i będzie to osoba, która odda mi znalezioną flagę. '''Pauline: '''Zaraz… Mogłeś wydać pieniądze na skutery śnieżne, ale na kurtki dla nas już nie? '''Chris: '''Cóż, zostały kupione specjalnie na potrzeby zadania, ale jeśli ich nie chcecie… '''Wszyscy: '''Chcemy! '''Chris: '''Więc bez marudzenia mi tu. Zadanie rozpoczyna się… teraz! ''Zawodnicy pobiegli do skuterów. Jako pierwszy dotarł tam Orlando, który zajął sobie jeden z nich. Zaraz za nim przybiegła Jennifer i usiadła na drugim skuterze, ale tuż za nią zjawiła się Ashley, która ją stamtąd od razu zepchnęła. 'Ashley: '''Frajerka! '''Jennifer: '''Wrr… ''Orlando spojrzał się na dziewczyny wzdychając cicho. 'Orlando: '''Eh, może chcesz jechać ze mną? '''Jennifer: '''Oczywiście. ''Uśmiechnięta usiadła za nim i po chwili odjechali. Ashley natomiast posłała im groźne spojrzenie. W międzyczasie do skuterów podbiegli Lucas i Pauline. 'Ashley: '''Dobra, wy możecie jechać ze mną. Ale pamiętajcie, że ta flaga będzie należeć do mnie. Ja muszę to wygrać. ''Oboje usiedli na skuterze za Ashley. 'Pauline: '''Dzięki, że mnie tu nie zostawiłaś… (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Przyznam, że trochę mnie to zdziwiło. W przeciwieństwie do Lucasa nie mam żadnego sojuszu z Ashley, a ona i tak postanowiła mnie ze sobą zabrać… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Przyda mi się jakaś dodatkowa pomoc w szukaniu, a poza tym nie zaszkodzi jeśli Pauline przy okazji trochę bardziej mnie polubi. '''Ashley: '''Spoko. Nie jestem aż taka zła jakby się wydawało, co nie Lucas? '''Lucas: '''Tak, to prawda… '''Ashley: '''Okej, jedziemy. Musimy jakoś wyprzedzić tamtą dwójkę. ''W tym samym momencie odjechali. Orlando i Jennifer zdążyli już oddalić się na tyle, że wokół nich było widać tylko góry i śnieg. 'Jennifer: '''A co jeśli się zgubimy? '''Orlando: '''Nie zamartwiajmy się tym. Pewnie Chris w takim wypadku wyśle kogoś po nas. A przynajmniej powinien, jeśli nie chce stracić więcej niż jednego zawodnika. '''Jennifer: '''No w sumie racja… Tak czy siak miejmy nadzieję, że znalezienie tej głupiej flagi nie zajmie nam zbyt wiele czasu. Nie zamierzam tu zamarznąć. '''Orlando: '''Zapewne nikt nie zamierza. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Tak właściwie to nie wiem po co zabrałem Jennifer ze sobą. Ona i tak mi się za bardzo nie przyda, a jeszcze może będzie chciała odebrać mi zwycięstwo. To nie będzie zbyt miłe, ale chyba zrobię coś, żeby jej się pozbyć w trakcie tego zadania… ''Ashley, Lucas i Pauline po chwili znaleźli się w podobnej sytuacji, czyli że nigdzie nie było już nic widać oprócz zimowego krajobrazu. 'Pauline: '''Fascynujące. Zawsze marzyłam o tym, żeby zgubić się na jakimś odludziu i zamarznąć tam na śmierć… ''Powiedziała to bez żadnych emocji. Lucas i Ashley spojrzeli się na nią nieco dziwnie. 'Pauline: '''No co? To był tylko sarkazm. '''Lucas: '''Mimo wszystko zabrzmiało to dość dziwnie… '''Pauline: '''Eh, nieważne. Jednak dobrze by było, gdybyśmy na serio się nie zgubili i nie zamarzli. '''Ashley: '''Damy sobie radę. Chris nie kazałby nam jechać w tę stronę, jeśli nie byłoby tam tej flagi. On sam miałby w końcu dość, gdybyśmy mieli tu spędzić cały dzień na poszukiwaniach. '''Pauline: '''Mam nadzieję, że masz rację… ''Tymczasem Chris i Chef siedzieli sobie na rozkładanych krzesełkach przed samolotem i popijali gorącą czekoladę. 'Chris: '''Jak myślisz, długo będziemy musieli na nich czekać? I co ważniejsze, czy trzeba będzie wysyłać po nich pomoc? '''Chef: '''Nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. '''Chris: '''Mnie też zazwyczaj by to nie obchodziło, ale jednak mam już zbyt dużo problemów na głowie, żeby mieć jeszcze na sumieniu pięciu nastolatków. Ale i tak zacznę się martwić dopiero wtedy, gdy skończy się moja pyszna gorąca czekolada. '''Chef: '''Więc w takim razie mamy jeszcze spoooro czasu… ''Uczestnicy jeszcze dosyć długo bezskutecznie poszukiwali flagi. W końcu Orlando i Jennifer dostrzegli coś w oddali. 'Jennifer: '''W końcu na coś trafiliśmy! Oby to była ta flaga! '''Orlando: '''Nie przekonamy się dopóki tego nie sprawdzimy. ''Orlando nieco przyspieszył i po chwili dotarli do metalowego słupa, do którego przywiązana była flaga. 'Orlando: '''Tak! Nareszcie… ''Zabrał flagę. 'Jennifer: '''No dobra, to co teraz? Chris mówił, że zwycięzca może być tylko jeden… '''Orlando: '''Skoro już o tym mówisz… Wybacz , ale to ja muszę to wygrać, a ty stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie. ''Orlando popchnął Jennifer, która uderzyła twarzą w słup jednocześnie przyklejając się do niego językiem. 'Jennifer: '''Ej! Jak mogłeś?! '''Orlando: '''Ktoś na pewno przyjdzie z pomocą i cię stąd zabierze. Na razie! ''Orlando wsiadł razem z flagą na skuter i odjechał. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Nie wierzę, że on mi to zrobił… Jeszcze tego pożałuje. Załatwię go zaraz po tym jak w końcu zemszczę się na Ashley. ''Jakiś czas później do słupa z Jennifer trafili Ashley, Pauline i Lucas. Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać, gdy tylko zobaczyli co przydarzyło się Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''To nie jest śmieszne! Poza tym już przegraliście. '''Ashley: '''Cóż, widok ciebie w takiej sytuacji jest dla mnie prawie jak wygrana. Nie wiem co takiego zrobiłaś, ale na pewno zasłużyłaś sobie na to. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Założę się, że to Orlando jest temu winny. Aż mam ochotę mu pogratulować… Nawet mimo tego, że to on zgarnął tę flagę i ma teraz przewagę. '''Jennifer: '''Zróbcie coś! '''Ashley: '''Niby co mamy zrobić? Nawet jakbyśmy chcieli to byśmy ci nie pomogli. A skoro flagi już tu nie ma… Wracamy do Chrisa. '''Jennifer: '''Nie! Zaczekajcie! Nie zostawiajcie mnie tu! ''Uczestnicy nie słuchali jej i odjechali. 'Ashley: '''Szkoda, że nie mieliśmy przy sobie aparatu… Ciekawi mnie jeszcze w jaki sposób przykleiła się do tego słupa. '''Lucas: '''Nie zapominajmy też o tym, że Jennifer i Orlando byli tam przed nami i teraz to on wygra, jeśli go jakimś cudem nie dogonimy i nie odbierzemy mu flagi. '''Ashley: '''No tak… Ale może wcale nie zdobędzie takiej wielkiej przewagi. Tak czy siak za bardzo teraz się cieszę z tego, co przydarzyło się tej frajerce. '''Pauline: '''Cóż, masz rację, należało jej się. Podpadła mi nawet mimo tego, że nie była ze mną w drużynie. '''Ashley: '''A co takiego zrobiła? '''Pauline: '''Może opowiem o tym innym razem. To nie dotyczy tylko mnie… ''Nieco później Orlando dotarł już do Chrisa i Chefa. 'Orlando: '''Znalazłem to, o co prosiłeś! ''Podał mu flagę. 'Chris: '''O, nie trwało to aż tak długo jak przypuszczałem. Gratulacje, wygrywasz i dzięki temu zdobędziesz pewną nagrodę w drugim zadaniu. '''Orlando: '''Znakomicie. Długo czekałem na ten moment. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'W sumie to nawet aż zbyt długo… Ale w końcu pokazałem, że mogę całkiem sam wygrać z nimi wszystkimi. ''Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu zanim Ashley, Lucas i Pauline wrócili do Chrisa i reszty. 'Pauline: '''Uff, nareszcie udało nam się tu dotrzeć… ''Ashley prawie od razu podeszła do zadowolonego Orlando. 'Orlando: '''Chcesz się na mnie wyżyć za to, że przegrałaś? '''Ashley: '''Co? Nie tym razem. Ale lepiej uważaj na Jennifer. Wyglądała na mocno wkurzoną, gdy ją znaleźliśmy. '''Orlando: '''Odkleiliście ją od tego słupa? '''Ashley: '''Oczywiście, że nie. ''W tym samym momencie obok nich zjawił się Chris. 'Chris: '''Jennifer? Słup? O co chodzi? '''Orlando: '''Eee… Chyba musisz po nią kogoś wysłać, bo sama do nas raczej nie wróci. Jest przy słupie, do którego była przywiązana flaga. ''Chris spojrzał się na niego dosyć podejrzliwie. 'Chris: '''Okej… Chefie, jedź do tego słupa. Podobno jest tam Jennifer, która z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi sama tutaj wrócić. ''Chef skrzywił się nieco i niechętnie podszedł do skutera, którym po chwili odjechał. 'Chris: '''No cóż, w takim razie musimy na nią poczekać. '''Ashley: '''A nie możemy jej tam zostawić? Miałbyś już z głowy dzisiejszą eliminację. '''Chris: '''Niestety tak się nie stanie. Ale uwierz mi, że chętnie bym to zrobił. ''W końcu po długim oczekiwaniu wrócił Chef razem z Jennifer, która od razu posłała mordercze spojrzenie zawodnikom. 'Chris: '''Nareszcie jesteśmy już w komplecie. Wsiadajcie do samolotu. Wynosimy się w nieco cieplejsze miejsce. ''Uczestnicy skierowali się do samolotu. Ashley podeszła z uśmiechem do wkurzonej Jennifer. 'Ashley: '''A gdzie jest twój słup? '''Jennifer: '''Zamknij się… A ty… Jeszcze będziesz żałować tego, co zrobiłeś. '''Orlando: '''Czy ja wiem… Zresztą zrobiłabyś to samo, gdybyś była na moim miejscu. '''Jennifer: '''Ta, jasne. A zresztą… Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że tutaj nie można nikomu ufać. ''Chwilę później wszyscy siedzieli już w samolocie i odlecieli. Indie Uczestnicy znaleźli się na pewnym pustkowiu. W tle było jeszcze widać trochę góry. 'Lucas: '''Nie lecieliśmy zbyt długo… '''Chris: '''Bo w sumie mieliśmy tylko wydostać się z gór. Resztę drogi pokonacie sami. I to jest wasze drugie zadanie. Musicie dostać się do stolicy Indii. Waszym środkiem transportu będą… zwierzęta. Każdy z was dostanie także mapę, natomiast Orlando jako nagrodę otrzyma GPS-a. ''Chris wręczył uczestnikom mapy oraz GPS-a dla Orlando. W międzyczasie Chef przyprowadził pięć różnych zwierząt. 'Chris: '''Jak już widzicie, będziecie podróżować na różnych zwierzętach. Żeby nie było kłótni, kto co bierze, będziecie losować. ''Chris podszedł do Orlando z woreczkiem wypełnionym karteczkami. 'Chris: '''Ty pierwszy. ''Orlando wyjął kartkę i otworzył ją. 'Orlando: '''Tygrys. Znakomicie. '''Chris: '''No chyba że nie zapanujesz nad nim i pobiegnie razem z tobą w przeciwną stronę. ''Chris uśmiechnął się cwaniacko i skierował się do następnych uczestników. 'Chris: '''Teraz losują Ashley, Pauline oraz Lucas. ''Cała trójka wylosowała kartki. 'Pauline: '''Niedźwiedź… '''Lucas: '''Słoń. '''Ashley: '''Lampart? Prawie to samo co tygrys… '''Chris: '''A czy to ważne? To mimo wszystko jest inny gatunek. Natomiast dla naszej miłośniczki słupa został… bawół! '''Jennifer: '''Ekstra… '''Chris: '''No i żebyście się potem nie czepiali, wspomnę już, że ostatnia osoba odpadnie z gry. Więc… Powodzenia! Spotykamy się w stolicy! ''Chris i Chef weszli do samolotu i odlecieli zostawiając zawodników samych ze zwierzętami. 'Pauline: '''Przecież te zwierzaki mogą nas zabić! A myślałam, że dzisiaj nie będziemy już narażeni na większe niebezpieczeństwo… Chyba nie doceniałam możliwości Chrisa. '''Jennifer: '''Bawół na pewno nie jest groźny. Tak więc… Nara frajerzy! ''Jennifer wsiadła na bawoła. 'Jennifer: '''No, rusz się. ''Kopnęła go przez co zwierzę zaczęło biegać dookoła. Reszta zaczęła się śmiać. 'Ashley: '''Ciekawe kto teraz wychodzi na frajera… Znowu. ''W międzyczasie Lucas z pewnym trudem wspiął się na słonia, natomiast Orlando, Ashley i Pauline ostrożnie zbliżyli się do swoich zwierząt, które wyglądały na dosyć spokojne. 'Orlando: '''Wątpię, że te zwierzęta mogą zrobić nam wielką krzywdę. Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że Chris nie chce nas zabić, bo wyląduje za to w więzieniu. '''Ashley: '''No niby tak… Ale gdyby nie to więzienie to na pewno byłoby do tego skłonny. '''Orlando: '''Dobra, ja nie zamierzam dłużej czekać. ''Orlando jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do tygrysa. Po chwili nieco niepewnie usiadł na nim. Zwierze nadal było spokojne. 'Orlando: '''No, nie ma się czego bać. ''Orlando chciał jakoś ruszyć i po chwili tygrys nagle zaczął szybko biec przed siebie. W tym czasie Lucas i Jennifer (która już uspokoiła bawoła) powoli zaczęli dążyć w stronę stolicy Indii. Natomiast Ashley i Pauline usiadły na swoich zwierzakach, które tak jak tygrys nadal były spokojne. 'Ashley: '''Czy lampart będzie tak samo… nagły? Jak ja w ogóle mam na tym jechać i się jednocześnie nie zabić? ''W tym samym momencie lampart ruszył przed siebie podobnie jak tygrys. Ashley zaczęła krzyczeć trochę z przerażenia. Na miejscu została już tylko Pauline. 'Pauline: '''Eh… Już przegrywam. Wybacz miśku, że ci to zrobię, ale nie chcę być ostatnia. ''Dosyć mocno go kopnęła przez co niedźwiedź podniósł się gwałtownie i pobiegł za resztą zwierząt. Pauline ledwo się na nim utrzymała. Jakiś czas później wszyscy o dziwo nadal kierowali się w tą samą, poprawną stronę. Na prowadzeniu byli Orlando, Ashley oraz Pauline, których zwierzęta były najszybsze, ale często się zatrzymywały co ich spowalniało. Tuż za nimi podążali Jennifer i Lucas. 'Pauline: '''W sumie idzie mi łatwiej niż myślałam… ''Nagle przed wszystkimi spadło parę dużych kamieni, przez które zwierzęta przestraszyły się nieco i rozbiegły się w różne kierunki. Oczywiście okazało się, że kamienie zrzucili rozbawieni Chris i Chef. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Taa… I po co ja się odzywałam? ''Ashley rozejrzała się szukając pozostałych. Dostrzegła Orlando, który był trochę dalej od niej i już ponownie zmierzał w dobrym kierunku z pomocą GPS-a. Dziewczyna zaczęła podążać za nim tak, żeby on tego nie zauważył. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Zamierzam przez całą drogę śledzić Orlando, a gdy już znajdziemy się przy mecie, niespodziewanie wyprzedzę go i wygram to zadanie. Oby tylko nic nie zepsuło mojego planu. Najważniejsze, że w pobliżu nie ma pozostałej trójki osób. ''Lucas próbował zorientować się na mapie, w którą stronę powinien się skierować. W pewnym momencie spojrzał się na Jennifer, która zeszła ze swojego bawoła, odwróciła go siłą, a następnie ponownie na niego wsiadła i kontynuowała swój wyścig. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''Szkoda, że wybrała prawidłowy kierunek… ''Po chwili Lucas ruszył w tę samą stronę. Tymczasem Pauline oddaliła się najbardziej i nie mogła w pobliżu nikogo spotkać. 'Pauline: '''Okej… Jeśli niedźwiedź pobiegnie w dobrym kierunku, to jeszcze mam szansę, aby nie przegrać. Tygrysa i lamparta raczej nie wyprzedzę, ale słonia i bawoła już raczej tak. Więc… ''Spojrzała na mapę, a po chwili skierowała niedźwiedzia nieco w prawą stronę. 'Pauline: '''Tak chyba będzie dobrze. No, możesz ruszać, miśku. ''Niedźwiedź niemal od razu zaczął biec w wyznaczonym kierunku. Tymczasem Chris i Chef znaleźli się w stolicy i oczekiwali już na zawodników. 'Chef: '''Masz szczęście, że nie trafiliśmy w nikogo tymi kamieniami. '''Chris: '''Oj tam, doskonale wiedziałem co robię. Ważne, że dzięki temu rozproszyli się trochę. Najlepiej jeśli każdy z nich nie miałby żadnego towarzysza. Oczywiście oprócz zwierzaka. '''Chef: '''Oby tylko nie zabłądzili za bardzo… To czekanie jest strasznie nudne. '''Chris: '''Przynajmniej nie jest już tak zimno. Zresztą czekanie może i jest nudne, ale za to nie musimy się męczyć z tymi dzieciakami. '''Chef: '''Tak właściwie to ty nie musisz się z nimi męczyć. Ja i tak nie mam z nimi nic do czynienia. '''Chris: '''Jak chcesz to zamieńmy się rolami. Chętnie popatrzę jak dajesz sobie radę z prowadzeniem. '''Chef: '''Niee, sam sobie z tym radź. ''Oboje się uśmiechnęli. 'Chris: '''Masz rację. Tylko ja mogę być wspaniałym prowadzącym tego show. ''Zawodnicy pokonali już co najmniej połowę trasy do miasta. Lucas nadal podążał w tę samą stronę, co Jennifer i ona nadal go trochę wyprzedzała. 'Jennifer: '''Czy możesz przestać mnie śledzić? Nie potrafisz sam dotrzeć do celu? '''Lucas: '''Wcale cię nie śledzę. Sam zorientowałem się, że trzeba kierować się w tę stronę. A to już nie moja wina, że ty znalazłaś się w pobliżu. '''Jennifer: '''Ta, jasne. Tak czy owak nic na tym nie zyskasz. Oboje mamy najwolniejsze zwierzęta, więc pewnie będziemy tam jako ostatni. Ale ja nie pozwolę na to, żebyś mnie wyprzedził. Tak więc pogódź się już z tym, że wylecisz. ''W tym momencie Lucas zrównał się z Jennifer. 'Lucas: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'W takich okolicznościach pokonanie Jennifer sprawi mi o wiele więcej radości, niż przypuszczałem. ''Pauline cały czas starała się, żeby nie spaść z biegnącego niedźwiedzia. W pewnym momencie można było zobaczyć w oddali Jennifer i Lucasa, których właśnie mijała. Pauline udało się ich dojrzeć. '''Pauline: No, wygląda na to, że zmierzam chyba w prawidłowym kierunku. Może nawet jakimś cudem nie przegram… Nagle niedźwiedź przeskoczył przez przewrócony pień drzewa. Pauline z trudem udało się utrzymać na zwierzęciu. Pauline: Uff, mało brakowało… Dobra, chyba pora nieco bardziej w siebie uwierzyć. (pokój zwierzeń)Pauline: 'Tak, czas porzucić pesymistyczne nastawienie! Zostały cztery osoby do pokonania i ja też mam szansę na wygranie tego miliona! ''Pewny siebie Orlando nadal pędził do przodu nie zauważając, że Ashley podąża tuż za nim. 'Orlando: '''Tamci nie mają ze mną szans! Pewnie jeszcze się okaże, że trafię na miejsce na kilka godzin przed nimi… ''Zaśmiał się. 'Ashley: '(pod nosem) Heh, to będzie łatwiejsze niż przypuszczałam… On nadal nie wie, że ma towarzystwo… W oddali można było już dostrzec budynki, co świadczyło o tym, że Orlando i Ashley byli coraz bliżej miasta. 'Ashley: '''Okej… Teraz jest idealna okazja. ''Zaczęła w jakiś sposób popędzać lamparta. Po chwili zrównała się z tygrysem. Orlando nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczył przeciwniczkę. 'Orlando: '''A ty co tutaj robisz?! Skąd się tu wzięłaś? '''Ashley: '''Cały czas cię śledziłam, frajerze. ''Popchnęła go, przez co prawie spadł z tygrysa i jednocześnie upuścił GPS-a. Również przez to nieco zwolnił. Ashley natomiast już go wyprzedziła. 'Ashley: '''Na razie! '''Orlando: '''Nie! Tak łatwo mnie nie pokonasz! ''Zaczął ją gonić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Jakim cudem nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że ona cały czas za mną podąża?! ''Przez resztę ich wyścigu co chwilę zrównywali się ze sobą i wyprzedzali nawzajem. Chris zauważył zbliżające się osoby. 'Chris: '''O, już zaraz poznamy zwycięzcę dzisiejszego wyzwania! A kto to będzie? Miejmy nadzieję, że nie Jennifer. ''Orlando i Ashley z każdą chwilą zbliżali się do Chrisa. Pierwszą osobą, która ukończyła wyścig, była… Ashley! Wściekły Orlando przybył tuż za nią. 'Chris: '''Gratulacje Ashley! Wygrywasz i to z bardzo małą przewagą! '''Orlando: '''To niesprawiedliwe! '''Ashley: '''Niesprawiedliwe? Po prostu nie potrafisz pogodzić się z tym, że przegrałeś ze mną. ''Powiedziała z dumą. 'Orlando: '''Pff… '''Chris: '''No cóż, i tak zwycięzca tego zadania nie otrzymuje niczego specjalnego. Po prostu oboje wiecie już, że jesteście bezpieczni. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Hehe, Orlando był taki pewny siebie… Szkoda, że przeze mnie spadł na drugie miejsce… ''Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu zanim zaczęła się do nich zbliżać Pauline. Jednakże jej cel, czyli Chris i reszta, byli dosyć daleko po jej prawej stronie. Zauważyła swój problem, gdy już była przy pierwszych budynkach i w pobliżu nikogo nie było. 'Pauline: '''Eh… Może będą przy jakiejś głównej drodze… Wydaje mi się, że była taka, ale z niej trochę zboczyłam. ''Spojrzała na mapę. 'Pauline: '''Mapa już raczej mi się nie przyda. Trzeba zaryzykować. ''Rozejrzała się i po chwili skierowała niedźwiedzia w prawą stronę, czyli tę prawidłową. 'Pauline: '''Mam nadzieję, że instynkt mnie nie zmyli. Skoro w Japonii się udało, to teraz może też… ''Ruszyła w wybranym kierunku. Tymczasem Lucas i Jennifer wymijali się co chwilę podobnie jak wcześniej Orlando i Ashley. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Nie mogę tego przegrać! Za bardzo się starałam, żeby już teraz odpaść! (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Zaczynam się trochę stresować… Mam nadzieję, że dopisze mi szczęście, bo w inny sposób chyba nie mogę już sprawić, by nie być ostatnim. ''Po chwili mogli już dostrzec w oddali miasto. W międzyczasie Pauline trafiła na główną drogę i pędziła wzdłuż niej w stronę Chrisa. 'Pauline: '''Mam farta… Znowu. ''Kilka sekund później była już na miejscu. 'Chris: '''Brawo, zajmujesz dziś trzecie miejsce! '''Pauline: '''To… świetnie! '''Orlando: '''Czyli, że odpadnie albo Lucas, albo Jennifer… '''Chris: '''Dokładnie tak. '''Ashley: '''Lucas da sobie radę. Ta kretynka pewnie jedzie w zupełnie złą stronę. ''Chris spojrzał na swojego GPS-a. 'Chris: '''Niestety nie. Według tego urządzenia jadą łeb w łeb. Więc dowiemy się dopiero w ostatniej chwili, które z nich będzie ostatnie. ''Jennifer i Lucas byli już coraz bliżej celu. Lucas aktualnie wyprzedzał trochę Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Czy nie mógłbyś sobie w końcu odpuścić? '''Lucas: '''Niby czemu? Zależy mi na pozostaniu tutaj tak samo jak tobie. No, mniej więcej. Tobie na tym aż za bardzo zależy. '''Jennifer: '''No widzisz? Dlatego ja bardziej na to zasługuję, więc zjeżdżaj mi z drogi! ''Skierowała bawoła w jego stronę i przez to zwierzę uderzyło swoimi rogami słonia, który w wyniku tego spowolnił odrobinę i odsunął się nieco w lewą stronę. Dzięki temu Jennifer go wyprzedziła. 'Lucas: '''Ty… ''Zdenerwowany zaczął pędzić za zadowoloną Jennifer. W tym czasie trójka uczestników oraz Chris z zaciekawieniem patrzyli, kto jako następny przybędzie na miejsce. 'Chris: '''A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest… ''Przed Chrisem zatrzymała się Jennifer. Tuż za nią zjawił się Lucas. Ashley, Pauline i Orlando wyglądali na zawiedzionych tym wynikiem. 'Chris: '''Cóż, Jennifer. '''Jennifer: '''Witaj finałowa czwórko! ''Jennifer i Lucas zsiedli ze zwierząt. 'Chris: '''Lucas, przybyłeś tu jako ostatni, więc to ty dzisiaj żegnasz się z programem. ''Lucas westchnął. 'Lucas: '''Tak, wiem… '''Chris: '''Okej, a teraz chodźcie za mną. ''Chris odszedł nieco dalej razem z pozostałymi osobami. Zatrzymali się przy samolocie oraz tym samym helikopterze z poprzedniego odcinka. 'Chris: '''Niestety tak jak ostatnio nie mamy jak wyrzucić przegranego za pomocą katapulty, więc odlecisz tym gustownym helikopterem razem z Vanessą. ''Drzwi od helikoptera otworzyły się i można było zobaczyć machającą do nich Vanessę. 'Chris: '''Najwidoczniej już się uspokoiła. Tymczasem reszta może wchodzić do samolotu. Czas wracać na Wawanakwę. '''Pauline: '''Już? Tak szybko? '''Chris: '''Przecież chyba powiedziałem, że to będzie krótka wycieczka, co nie? A zresztą, musimy wracać, bo inaczej nie starczy nam paliwa, a ja nie zamierzam ponosić dodatkowych kosztów. ''Czwórka pozostałych zawodników poszła w kierunku samolotu. Chris odwrócił się do Lucasa. 'Chris: '''Na ciebie też już pora. Przynajmniej będziesz miał dobre towarzystwo w czasie twojego przegranego powrotu. '''Lucas: '''Tak, tak… ''Rozczarowany przegraną Lucas poszedł do helikoptera, natomiast Chris odwrócił się do kamery. 'Chris: '''Na tym kończy się nasza dosyć dziwna wycieczka po Azji! Zostało już tylko czterech szczęśliwców, którzy mogą dalej walczyć o milion. Które z nich nie dostanie się do finałowej trójki? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Lucasa) ''Lucas siedzi przy biurku w swoim pokoju. '''Lucas: Cześć! Nazywam się Lucas. Dlaczego chcę wziąć udział w Totalnej Porażce? Więc... Raczej nie sądzę, że mam szansę na wygraną, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda? Może jednak okaże się, że uda mi się coś osiągnąć. Fajnie by było zająć jak najwyższe miejsce, ale to już chyba głównie zależy od tego, czy będę mieć szczęście. Myślę, że potraktuję to bardziej jako zwykłą przygodę. Może nawet znajdę jakichś nowych przyjaciół. O ile w ogóle można takich znaleźć w reality-show, ale liczę na to, że tak. Cóż... Poza tym wydaje mi się, że nie wyróżniam się niczym szczególnym, ale w końcu tacy „przeciętniacy” też mogą coś osiągnąć! Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki